busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuki Muto
Kazuki Muto is an Alchemic Warrior with the Black Kakugane III, originally disguised as serial number LXX implanted into his chest as a replacement heart. He is the older brother of Mahiro Muto. Personality Kazuki has been called a hypocrite on a number of occasions (almost every time by Papillion): such instances being Kazuki's attempts to stop Koushaku Chouno from becoming a Homunculus and reluctance to destroy him; becoming (albeit against his will) a Victor and thus giving up his humanity, and in "Buso Renkin After" trying to apologize to Tokiko for wanting to touch her scar. Plot A New Life Kazuki first appears in the abandoned factory where he sees a Homunculus stalking Tokiko Tsumura, he jumps in to save her but is impaled in the heart by the tail of the Homunculi. Later on he is brought back to life by Tokiko who places a Kakugane into his chest which acts as a replacement heart. He wakes up in his bed screaming, which wakes up his friends that live in the dorm who think that he is dreaming. The next day while he is walking to school Okakura scolds him as Kazuki hit him the night before when he was shouting. He apologizes and meets his other friends Daihama and Rokumasu and they talk about his "nightmare". They then race for the gate along with Mahiro before they are late for school. Him and Mahiro are then told off by Mita for being one second late and again for not having his school-approved bag, Mita then tells him that as punishment he has to pull the weeds of the school courtyard. Later that evening he finishes his punishment and is confronted by Mita who throws his school bag to him and gets mad revealing himself as the Homunculi who skewered his heart. He transforms into his Homunculus form and chases Kazuki. Tokiko rings Kazuki and tells him about the Homunculi. He bumps into Mahiro who is then devoured whole by Mita. In a fit of rage Kazuki hits Mita several times with a metal pole, Mita then pushes him back causing him to have a flashback to when Tokiko brought him back to life. He gets back up and activates his Buso Renkin, using it to burst through Mita to save Mahiro. Tokiko arrives to finish Mita off and tells Kazuki that she was luring Mita out and didn't actually need saving. Later that night Tokiko explains alchemy, Buso Renkin and the Homunculi to Kazuki and sets off to fight more Homunculi. Kazuki stays behind to look after Mahiro, she wakes up thinking that what happened before was a dream. Kazuki takes Mahiro home and rushes into the abandoned factory where Tokiko is fighting Saruwatari. Kazuki activates his Buso Renkin and subsequently destroys Saruwatari. Afterwards Kazuki tells Tokiko that he is going to continue to help her fight the Homunculi, she accepts and tells him her name. Hunt for the Papillon Mask Creator On next day Kazuki buried the remains of the people killed in the abandoned factory by the Homunculi and pays respect to them. He meets with Tokiko who shows him the Homunculus incubator. Kazuki then sees a Homunculus embryo fall on Tokiko who deflects it. Kazuki activates his Buso Renkin and sees Washio and Koushaku Chouno, Washio then goes to attack them. Kazuki and Tokiko attack back together but Washio escapes. Mahiro and Kazuki's friends turn up and assume that Tokiko is his girlfriend. To come up with an excuse Kazuki and Tokiko both comically say that Tokiko is his older sister. As they are walking home they notice that the embryo Tokiko deflected has now attached itself to Mahiro's hair, it then jumps at Tokiko prompting Kazuki to push her out of the way which causes them both to roll down a hill. He wakes up later having knocked himself out where Tokiko shows him that the embryo has implanted itself on her body. They are then ambushed by Kawazui's mini-frogs which Kazuki quickly destroys. He then resolves to master his Buso Renkin, and capture the Papillon mask creator to save Tokiko from turning into a Homunculus. Friends Kazuki has many friends and is well liked by most of the characters, due to his optimistic and loyal nature. He often hangs out with his sister Mahiro, Kouji Rokumasu, Masashi Daihama and Hideyuki Okakura (they're known as the "four fools plus one"!). He has an almost father-son relationship with his commander, Captain Bravo, who he feels is just like him, and they indeed share the same gung-ho outlook on life. He also develops a strong friendship with his comrade Tokiko, even though she is often serious and reluctant to reveal her more personal side. Towards the end of the series, Kazuki reveals his romantic feelings for her, after going through so many trials by her side, and she feels the same about him. Becoming Victor III The Kakugane Tokiko used to revive Kazuki turned out to be Black Kakugane III disguised as a normal Kakugane, which transformed him into a "Victor", a state of being named after Victor Powered. He is then pursued by the 'Muto-assassination team', lead by Sekima Hiwatari, as well as his former commander Captain Bravo. During his assassination, he was dubbed Victor III by the Alchemic warriors. Afterward several scuffles with Bravo, he was given his freedom if he promised to destroy himself should he not find a cure for the Victor transformation after six weeks have passed; the amount of time it takes the Black Kakugane to permanently change him into his Victor form. In the end, he sacrifices himself when he sends himself and Victor to the moon with Sunlight Heart +. In Buso Renkin Period, however, he returns to Earth successfully with help from Victor's Buso Renkin, Fatal Attraction. As soon as he returned to Earth, he and Papillon settled their scores, with Kazuki claiming victory. After this, he returns to a normal life with Tokiko, Mahiro and his friends (despite his image being used as part of a fast-food promotion under the name "Hypocrite Boy"). Buso Renkin Sunlight Heart , Sunlight Heart.|right]] His Buso Renkin is Sunlight Heart. It first was believed to be Kakugane LXX, but Kazuki came to discover he was actually in possession of the Black Kakugane III, with the actual Kakugane LXX being in the possession of Dr. Butterfly. Seeing as the Kakugane doubles as his heart, his Buso Renkin plays a unique and critical role in Kazuki's survival. Once invoked, his Buso Renkin, Sunlight Heart, takes the form of a spear-lance with a large decorative cloth attached. He was told his personality fit as a spear so his Kakugane took that form, because he liked to poke his nose into other people's business. The cloth is turned into an energy force when it resonates with Kazuki's willpower. The cloth's energy can be used as propulsive kinetic energy for forward charging, or, dissipating the gravitational forces of a fall. This ability is the origin of its name as the light it radiates shines like the rays of the sun. Sunlight Heart: Another Type When Tokiko gave him her kakugane to help confront Chono it taken on the form of a second lance with the same shape and cloth as the original but had a different motif. It was only used once in the series during Kazuki's first fight with Papillon. It is also used as one of Kazuki's attacks in the Jump Ultimate Stars video game. Abilities Kazuki adopts the habit of naming certain attacks. His most frequently used are: *'Sunlight Slasher': formerly named the "Jousting Slasher," is a straight charge attack under the propulsion of cloth's energy at full capacity, and it appears to be his quickest attack. *'Sunlight Flasher': formerly the "Jousting Flasher," uses a burst of bright light from the cloth to blind the enemy. *'Sunlight Crasher': formerly the "Jousting Crasher," is his strongest attack, which wraps the cloth around the lance and uses its energy force to increase the overall speed and destructive force of the charge. During his fight against a Surinam Toad homunculus, when Kazuki first discovered the energy abilities of his Buso Renkin's cloth, he used an unnamed energy attack that incinerated all of the Mini-Frogs. Presumably, this is Kazuki's only ranged/area-of-effect attack, but he hasn't used it since. Sunlight Heart + As the story progresses, Sunlight Heart changes into Sunlight Heart +, with a smaller, sleeker design. This new streamlined version, at first glance, seems inadequate as a lance due to its decreased reach and size. However, Sunlight Heart +'s true properties reveal themselves as being able to vastly increase its reach and power; responding to Kazuki's willpower to unleash its self-contained energy, disassembling into, and arranging its core components in the most efficient formations. To this extent, it activates its alchemic powers in the same manner as the original Sunlight Heart. Though lacking the cloth, it can generate propulsive forces from the point at the end of the handle (which is shaped like the original Sunlight Heart, though much smaller) which opens to release kinetic energy. It can also fire off blasts of internal energy. Sunlight Heart + is last seen in "Buso Renkin Period," when it was destroyed by Papillon's Buso Renkin, Near-Death Happiness, with only the original spear's head remaining; however since it is seen that Buso Renkin regenerate as time passes, Sunlight Heart would've been repaired. Unlike most of the other Kakugane; which were collected and hidden away when the Alchemist Warriors suspended operations, Kazuki was allowed to keep his since he cannot survive without it. Trivia * Nobuhiro Watsuki states that Kazuki's initial design and personality was based on Makimachi Misao from Rurouni Kenshin, adding that his hair tips are reminiscent of Misao's hairstyle. * Kazuki was supposed to be a cross of a space cadet and a joker, but Watsuki figured that people would like the space cadet more. * Blood type: O * His favorites are listed as; Curry rice, green veggie juice, golden yellow color, older women. * His dislikes are listed as; Shitake mushrooms, math. * His hobby is reading manga. * His special skill is listed as; A lot of things ("No point of hiding it now! I'm a Master of XYZ!") * Before Tokiko named his lance for him, Kazuki would shout upon activation (of before the as-yet unnamed Sunlight Slasher): "Pierce through, my Buso Renkin!" -- and pierce through is exactly what it did. Gallery Kazukimanga.jpg|Manga artwork Kazukianime.jpg|Anime artwork Category:Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Alchemy Warriors